One Thing To Another
by JazmineElric
Summary: After Ed is chased by a rouge alchemist, he ends up facing a life and death situation. After all is said and done, what will it lead to show and how will everybody handle it? Rated T for Ed's potty mouth! Chapter one may not be that god but chapter 2 will be awesome! I promise! :D Ed/Winry maybe some parental Roy/Ed in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just something I did cause I was really bored x)**

**But if you guys like it I might do another chapter if someone asks me to.**

**Things dont actually start to get interesting until Edward is in the hospital...dead or alive who knows :) **

**Enjoy!**

*Central*

Edward** (**A/N: Ed is 15 in this, just wanted to make that clear**)** was running to get away from a rouge alchemist. He lost sight of Al about a mile back, but couldn't stop running do to the bastard that is currently chasing him.

The alchemist broke a tree branch off of a tree, as he ran past it, and, using alchemy, changed it into a spear. "If you don't stop running you little brat, I will give you a reason to have two more auto mail limbs!"

"Persistent bastard!" Edward yelled as he continued to run. Ed saw a wooded area a couple of blocks ahead, just outside of east city. "_If I can make it there maybe I can lose him in the trees." _Ed thought as he picked up the pace.

The rouge realized what Edward was doing. "_He must not know this area well, because everyone knows that that is just a thin line of trees blocking a cliff...hmmm" _The alchemist got a very evil idea. "Perfect!" He started to run faster.

Ed noticed that he started to run faster. "_Come on Edward! Pick up the pace!_" He thought to himself as he started to run as fast as he has ever ran before.

*Within seconds they reached the tree line*

Edward bolted into the tree line, only to stop immediately to avoid plunging into a raging river. He turned to see the alchemist behind him.

"You have no where to go now short stuff." The alchemist smirked.

"Don't call me short!" Edward yelled.

The alchemist got into a crouch position and slowly started to draw a transmutation circle. "I didn't want it to come to this you know." He said as he finished.

Edward realized what he was doing. Edward froze in fear.

"Typical kid. An adult would have run, leave it to a kid to freeze..you still have plenty to learn." He said as the transmutation circle lit up.

Edward looked around as the ground around him started to shake. He went to run but was to late, the ground collapsed from under him.

Knowing that he was doomed, the alchemist walked away.

Edward was able to reach the cliff edge before he fell. So there he dangled. He tried to get back up onto land but failed.

"Brother!" Ed could hear Al running to him in the distance along with the back up they had. That consisted of Havoc, Hawkeye, Mustang, Breda, Fuery, and Falman.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he could hear the steps getting closer. His grip started to slip. "Al! Help me!" He yelled even louder as he started to slip.

Alphonse, Mustang, and Mustang's crew ran through the trees. "Brother!" Al yelled as he ran for Ed.

Ed reached for his brother but his grip failed him and he slipped.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled as he got to the cliff.

Mustang ran over to the cliff and looked down. He noticed that Edward had a hold of a ledge a little farther down. By this point everyone was by the cliff reaching for Edward.

"Fullmetal reach!" Mustang yelled as he reached farther down to him.

Edward reached for him with his automail. He was able to reach Mustang just as the little ledge broke. "Colonal!" He yelled as he noticed that the Colonal was slipping on mud.

Everyone grabbed Mustang so he didnt topple over.

CRACK

"Dont tell me that was your arm." Mustang said looking down at him.

CRACK

"We have to get him back up here before his automail breaks!" Havoc yelled.

CRACK CRACK

They all started to pull on Edward but they where all slipping in the mud as well.

CRACK

Edward looked at them and then down at the river below.

"Fullmetal dont you dare even think about letting go!" Mustang yelled at him.

Edward started to reach for them with his flesh hand.

Mustang took notice and reached out his other hand.

Edward reached and clapped his hands. "Im sorry" He said as tears filled his eyes. He then quickly put his flesh hand on his automail wrist, causing the hand to detach from the rest of the arm.

"NO! BROTHER!" Al yelled as he watched his only family fall into the raging river bellow.

"This way!" Mustang yelled as he ran to a path that led down to the river.

They all ran down the path as quickly as possible. When they reached the bottom they all franticly (s/p) skimmed the water for Edward.

"I dont see him!" Havoc yelled as he was looking around.

There was a flash of red in the river.

"There!" Falman yelled.

Mustang went tearing to the river and dived in.

"Colonal!" Hawkeye yelled, but it was no use.

Mustang swam as fast as he could over to the red. As he reached it he grabbed it, and the he realized it was just Ed's coat. "No!" He yelled as he through the coat.

He dived down into the water. He looked around and then noticed a metallic shine on the bottom of the river. He swam as fast as possible down to the shine realizing it was Edward's leg shining in the light. He grabbed a hold of Edward and dragged him to the surface. He swam as fast as he could back to land. "I've got him! But I dont think he is breathing!" He said as he laid Ed on his back.

"Move aside Colonel!" Hawkeye yelled as she literally threw Mustang out of the way. She put her hands on his chest and started performing CPR.

Everyone watched in awe as Hawkeye tried to make the boy start breathing.

Al collapsed to his knees, if he could cry the river would be 5 feet deeper by now.

Hawkeye breathed into Ed's mouth and pumped 4 times onto his chest. She put her ear up to his chest. Not hearing a heart beat she did it again.

Still no response. Again; no response.

"Warrant officer Fallman! Go get the nearest medical team, now!" Mustang demanded.

"Yes Sir!" Fallman yelled as he sprinted off.

Again Hawkeye breathed into his mouth, pumped 4 times and put hear ear to his chest. No response.

"Brother, please..." Al said now holding his brother's hand. "..wake up"

Again; no response. Again; no response. Again; no response. This continued for 5 minutes before Fallman returned with a medic team.

"Ma'am move aside" One of the medics demanded as they set up around the child.

"You in the armor, you might want to let go of him." Another medic said as they pulled out a defibrillator

Another medic rubbed the two peices together. "Clear!" Al quickly let go of his brother. The medic slammed the them onto Ed's now bear chest, causing his small body to jump. No response. They medics did this twice more. The medic rubbed the two things together as long as he could and slammed them onto Ed's chest.

One of the medics checked Ed's pulse. "We've got pulse!" Everyone almost collapsed when they heard these golden words. Edward was alive.

"We need to get him to a hospital now! With him being unconscious he wont be able to get all of the water out of his lungs." **[1]** A medic said standing up. One medic took him by the shoulders while another took him by the legs. "Come on we will lead the way!" The medics said running to the nearest hospital.

*3 Hours later at the Central Command Hospital*

Maria Ross and Denny Brosh were standing on guard duty outside of Edward's hospital room. Inside was Alphonse sitting on a stool beside Edward's bed. Standing next to him was Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia. They considered the boy family, so as soon as they heard Ed was sent into emergency care they rushed right over.

Balloons, flowers, and cards were all over a long table on the other side of the room. All from the fans of "the hero of the people". Elicia took off her bracelet and slid it onto Ed's flesh wrist, sense the automail one wasn't there. "It's my good luck charm. I'll give it to little big brother because he needs it more than I do." She said with a smile.

"That's very sweet of you, Elicia. I bet brother will be very thankful." Al said forcing a fake happy tone into his voice.

Hughes, realizing it was fake, put a firm hand on Al's shoulder. "He'll be ok Alphonse."

Al looked up at him and gave a reassuring nod.

A nurse came in to check on Edward. She checked that the oxygen mask on Edward's face was tight enough and was working. She checked to see how much oxygen was left in the tank. She looked at his heart monitor to make sure everything was normal. She then checked to make sure that there was enough anesthesia to keep Ed asleep. Then, she left.

"I guess everything is going smoothly." Al said looking at Ed's pale face. "_So far"_ Al thought to himself.

"Do you have anyone that needs to know about Ed?" Gracia asked looking at Alphonse.

"I better let Winry and Granny know. If they find out that Ed was in emergency care and I didnt tell them, who knows what they will do. I better let our teacher know also." Alphonse said standing up.

"You want someone to go with you?" Hughes asked him.

"I'll be fine, thank you though." Alphonse said walking out the door.

*With Alphonse*

He heard someone on the other end of the line pick up. "Hello?" Winry asked.

"Hey Winry, its Alphonse." Al said regretting the call already.

"Hey, Al. Is everything ok? You sound upset."

"Well Brother is in the hospital-" Al was cut off before he could say why.

"We will be there as soon as we can." Winry said immediately.

"Ok, I'll fill you in when you two get here."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye" Winry hung up.

Al hung up the phone and sighed. He picked it back up to call Izumi.

"Hello?" A deep male voice asked.

"Is this Sig?"Al asked the man.

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"It's Alphonse."

"Al? Werent you just here?" Sig asked.

"Yes, um, could you tell teacher know that Brother is in the hospital? I thought she would like to know."

"Yes I'll let her know. She will probably want to come see him. Are you guys in central?"

"Yes, we are at the Central Command Hospital."

"Ok, thank you, Alphonse"

"You're welcome. Good-bye."

"Bye." Sig hung up.

Al hung up the phone and walked back to the room.

"Did you make your calls Alphonse?" Lt. Ross asked when she saw him to her left.

"Yes." Al said stopping in front of her.

"Good, I hope your brother gets through this alright." Ross said as she was staring at the ground.

"He will get through this. I know he will. He's a strong young man..I know it sounds like im just saying this because he is my brother..but im not. He really is a strong person." Al said looking at Ed's hospital room.

Ross hummed. "Yeah" She looked up and gave him a soft depressing smile.

Al nodded at her and walked back into Edward's room.

*3 Hours later*

A nurse came in. "Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Yes?" Hughes asked.

"I just wanted to be sure. Mr. Elric's weight the last time he came in, which was last month, was 108? Correct?" She asked as she shut the door.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Al asked standing up.

"Is he eating regularly?" She asked as she looked at her chart.

"Ma'am please answer my question." Al said as he stared at her.

"Answer mine and I will." She said making her way over to Edward's bedside.

"Yes he is, I make sure of it. Now answer my question." Al said as he stared at the nurse as she lifted up Edward's shirt.

"Wha- He's skin and bones!" Al said stepping forward.

"Ok im going to unhook his anesthetic. I need him to wake up so I can check some possibilities." The nurse said as she walked over to the anesthetic and shut off the drip. She walked over to Ed and took the tube out of his arm and placed a bandage over where it was.

"Call me back in when he wakes up."She said as she made her way to the door.

Al and Hughes nodded. Hughes turned to the boy. When he heard his daughter crying he looked down. "Elicia? Whats wrong sweatheart?" Hughes said as he crouched down next to his daughter.

"My bracelet isnt working" She said as she rubbed her eyes. Hughes stared at her is shock then in sorrow.

"E-Elicia...i'll be ok. You dont need to cry."Edward said with difficulty.

"Little big brother!" Elicia said in shock.

"That sure didnt take long." Gracia said with a smile.

"I'll go get the nurse." Hughes said as he turned around and walked out.

"Brother.." Al said putting his hand on his brother's metal shoulder.

Edward looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Hey, Al."

"Brother, how long?" He asked as his grip tightened on his brother's shoulder.

Edward looked confused. "How long what?" He said with difficulty again.

Al reached forward and lifted up Ed's shirt to reveal that he was, almost litteraly, skin and bones.

Ed looked at shock as he looked at his body. "Wha-what?" He reached is hand forward and touched his skiny figure to make sure it was real. "I..I never even."

Elicia atempted to climb up on the bed. Al went to help but Ed held up a hand to stop him. Ed held out a hand to help up Elicia.

Elicia blushed and grabed onto his hand. Edward lifted up her up onto the bed and smiled at her.

"Wow, Ed. You can even make 3 year olds blush." Gracia said sitting down at his feet, but facing him.

Edward turned a little pink. "Heh" He said with a grin as he scrached the back of his head.

Hughes and the nurse walked back in. "Hello Mr. Elric. Im going to need to check a few things." She said as she walked over to his bedside.

"Alright." Edward said a bit hoarsly.

The nurse was noticably shocked when Ed spoke. "Ok, so your are having problems talking and have severe weight loss. Have you noticed anything else strange?" She asked looked at Ed's arm.

"No."

"Hmm." She reahed for Ed's flesh arm. "May I?" She asked stopping.

Edward nodded and held up his arm.

She took his arm in her hands. He noticably flinched. "Sir? Did that hurt?" She asked as she softened her already light grip.

Edward nodded. "I slammed my arm into the side of the cliff when I fell."

"Oh." She said as she checked to see if it was broken. "Well it's not broken, but it is brused." She said as she let go of his arm.

Edward was going to put his arm back down, when he started coughing violently. He put his hand to his mouth.

"Sir/Brother!" The nurse and Al said at the same time. Hughes ran over to Ed's bed side. He put a hand on his flesh shoulder and on his back. "Edward. Calm down. The coughing wont stop if you dont calm down."

Edward's coughing stopped. He took his hand away from his mouth. He stared shocked at his hand. "Wha-what's wrong me?" He said as he continued to stare at his hand.

"Sir. Let me see your hand." She said as she lightly put a hand on Ed's wrist as she gided it over to where she could see. "Oh my." She said as she looked at the blood on Ed's hand. "This is starting to look like..." She trailed off. "Im going to get a wheel chair. We have to take X-ray's now." She said as she ran out of the room.

Edward just sat there in shock as his eyes trembled, as he looked like he was going to cry. His hand curled into a fist as he looked down with his bangs covering his face.

Sargent Brosh poked into the room. "Major. There are two people out here who wish to see you." He said with as strate of a face he could when he saw the blood on Ed's hand.

"Send them in.." Ed said not even looking up.

Brosh nodded and opened the door. Winry and Granny walked in. "Ed..." Winry said as she held a hand up to her chest.

Edward looked over at them. He couldnt hold it anymore and the tears started comming down his face.

Winry and Granny ran over to his bedside. Winry wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Ed." She whispered into his shoulder.

Ed held her tightly around the waist as he silently cried into her shoulder.

Pinaco put her hand on his. He turned his hand so the back of it was on Winry's back. He held onto Pinaco's hand like she was going to be pulled away from him.

Winry pulled away from him and put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"I see you broke your automail again" Winry said with tears comming to her eyes.

Ed opened his eyes and grinned. "Hey the Colonel did it this time."

"I did what?" Mustang said with a smirk as he leaned on the door frame.

Edward smiled at him. "You stole my arm." He said with a smirk. He leaned closer to Winry and whispered, "I guess he is getting jealous of me" into her ear. He sat up strait again.

Mustang was about to protest when the nurse came back with a wheel chair. She wheeled it over to his bed. "Ok sir. Lets go get your chest looked at. Im going to have to ask you all to stay here."

Ed looked at her in sorrow. "My brother is comming." Ed put his flesh hand on Winry's leg. "And so is she."

The nurse looked at him and frowned. "What is she to you? Relationship wise."

Ed looked at Winry giving her a "play along" look. Then he looked back to the nurse. "The love of my life." He said with his voice going out at the end of his statment.

Winry blushed a deep red, then she remembered the look he gave her. Why did he have to give her that look? Why couldnt the statement be true?

Everyone wanted to gasp. Mustang looked at Ed with a smirk. Hughes looked at him with his mouth gaping. When did this happen? Did he miss something?

The nurse sighed. "Alright, they can come. Everyone else stay here though."

"Do you need help getting into the wheelchair?" The nurse asked prepared to help.

"I don't know. Be prepared to catch me though." Ed said as he shifted to the edge of the bed.

Winry stood up while Hughes and Al let go of Ed's shoulders. Edward slid off the bed into a standing possiton before colapsing into Al's arms.

"Brother/Ed!" Winry, Pinaco, and Al yelled all at the same time.

Edward grabed ahold of the bed. "Im alright, I just got a little dizzy is all." He said smiling at them.

Everyone untensed as Alphonse helped Ed ease into the wheelchair.

"Alright, lets go" The nurse said with a smile. She held onto the wheelchair and started to push Edward out of the room. "Little big brother!" Elicia said chacing after them before they left the room.

The nurse stoped and turned the wheelchair slightly. "Hmm? What's wrong Elicia?" Edward said looking at the, still somewhat crying, little girl.

Elicia ran up to him and jumped to kiss him on the cheek. "Be safe, ok?"

Edward was a little shoked at first but then he smiled warmly down at her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Ill be fine, Elicia. Dont you worrie." He put his hand back down. Thats when he saw the bracelet, but didnt make a big deal about it.

"Are we ready now?" The nurse asked with a smile.

Ed nodded. "Ye-" Before Ed could even finish he went into another coughing fit.

"Ed!" Winry reached out a hand but Ed put his hand up to stop her.

Ed surpressed his coughs. He looked up at the nurse. "Uh, we were going?" He said with pain filling up in his eyes.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..come on"

Everyone looked at him with a frown. "I said lets go!" His voice broke into a whispering yell at 'said'.

The nurse turned his chair back and started walking towards the door again. Al held the door open for everyone and then went out.

"Ok! Now that he his gone! Did he call Winry the love of his life?" Hughes said he got his hopes up.

"He just said that so she could come with him. If I know Edward he would never admit that infront of anybody but her." Pinaco said staring at the door.

Hughes deflated. "Aww, I had gotten my hopes up."

Mustang walked over and put a hand on Hughes's shoulder. "He'll admit it one day."

"I just hope I live to see that day." Pinaco said with a grin.

Everyone in the room started laughing, exept for Elicia who was now sitting at the door and waiting for it to come open.

"Oh come on, you still look plenty young to me." Mustang said with a smirk.

Pinaco chuckled at that. "You would like to think so, Colonel." She said holding back laughter. "But, getting back to Edward. From what I've seen, all of his symptoms are screaming lung cancer..." She said getting the room back to a serious atmoshpere.

"What?" Mustang said looking at her with a shocked look on his face. "But the boy has never even smoked before."

"Second hand smoking, Colonel." Pinaco said looking back at him now.

An image of Havoc with a cigarette in his mouth appeared in Mustang's head. "Oh no..."He said as he continued to look at her in shock.

*A Hour Later*

Elicia was now asleep in Gracia's lap as she sat in a chair beside Ed's long table of gifts.

"What is all this?" Mustang said as he looked at all the balloons, flowers, and cards.

"They are gifts for the infamous Hero Of The People" Hughes said looking at Mustang with a grin. "A lot of them are from kids Elicia's age." He said looking at the table.

When they heard the door open they turned around. Al came in first holding the door for Winry, the nurse, and Edward. Edward had his head down so his bangs were covering his face. Elicia woke up when she heard the door. "Little big brother!" She said jumping out of Gracia's lap and running over to him, after Al lifted him up onto the bed. Edward didnt even move.

"I'll leave you all alone." The nurse said as she walked out.

"So what happened?" Gracia asked hoping that Pinaco wasnt right.

"They found a tumor in Edward's lungs." Winry said sitting on the bed next to Edward.

"Th-they what?" Mustang said looking at the boy.

Edward looked up at him. His eyes shaking like he was going to cry.

"What's a tumor?" Elicia asked as she climbed up onto the bed on Ed's other side.

Edward looked at Elicia. He took a deep breath. "A tumor is a swelled up part of the tissue inside of me. 99% of the time tumors become cancerous." He explained to the little girl as best as he could without confusing her.

Elicia looked at him and started crying.

Edward looked at her shocked. "Whats wrong Elicia?" He said puting his hand on her cheek starting to wipe away the tears.

"M-my lucky b-bracelet is-isnt wor-workning" She said through sobbs.

Edward looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He picked her up and wraped her in his...arm. "It's ok Elicia. Its alright. Shh. Shh." He said stroking her head trying to hold back his own tears.

Mustang walked over to the boy and sat beside him. He saw the golden haried boy take his hand off of Elicia's head and start rubbing his chest. "Fullmetal? Are you ok?" That drew everyones attention to Edward. When they saw him rubbing his chest they got a little worried.

Edward put his arm back around Elicia. "Yeah im fine" He said looking at him.

Pinaco walked over and sat in a chair, that Al had pulled over for her, infront of Edward. "Edward, look at me." She said putting her hand on his flesh knee.

Edward turned and looked at her.

"You will be alright. I know it. You are a tough kid...no..you are a though man." She said looking into his sorrow filled eyes.

Ross opened the door. "Sir." She said with a salute. "There is a man and a woman out here that wish to see you. May I send them in?"

Ed nodded. Ed quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes. Izumi and Sig walked into the room. Ross walked out and shut the door behind her. "Teacher? Sig?" Ed asked.

"How did you know that I was here?"

Izumi looked at Al. "Al called this morning. There just so happened to be a train headed to Central when we got to the train station."

"Well you just called everyone didnt you, Al?" Hughes said looking at him.

Al chuckled. "They had the right to know...and boy am I glad I called." Al said looking at his brother.

"Why is that?" Sig asked curious.

"They found a tumor in Edward's lungs." Hughes said looking at the couple.

Izumi held a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my...oh Edward.." She said now looking at Ed.

Edward looked down at the floor.

"Do you want to tell them how it got there?" Winry said looking at Ed.

Edward looked at Winry out of the corner of his eyes.

"Second hand smoking, correct?" Mustang asked thinking about Havoc.

"Ed, I think you better tell them" Winry said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us what?" Al said completely oblivious to what she means.

Izumi resited to hit Ed as hard as she could. "You didn't." She said hiding as much as her anger as she could.

"Did _what_?" Al asked getting anxious.

Edward visably tensed and gritted his teeth. He held onto Elicia tighter and buried his face into her shoulder. "I got edicted after a mission I was on."

"What?!" Yelled basically everyone in the room besides Winry.

"Guys, you're going to make him feel even worse." Winry said rubbing his shoulder.

"Why are not surprised?" Mustang asked her.

"Because I already knew." Winry said looking at him with peircing crystal blue eyes.

"How?" Mustang said with the same look in his sable eyes.

"That's none of your damned business Colonel." Edward said with intense gold eyes, barley visable through his bangs.

Mustang waned away from Edward's eyes, fealling threatened, but kept a strait face.

Attempting to change the subject Winry said; "Did you guys save his automail at all? That way I dont have to build it from scratch?"

Al walked over to an end table and picked up a white sack. "All of it is there. The only thing that he did was disconect the hand from the rest of the arm." Al said handing it to her.

"Why would he do that?" She asked looking at Al.

Ed shot Al a very vicious look.

"I do not beleive Brother wants me to tell you." He said gesturing to Ed's look by holding his hand very close to himself, while pointing at Ed.

Everybody mentally backed away from Edward. Edward dropped the glare and put Elicia beside him, where Mustang had scoot over.

Edward scooted back so hee was leaning on the headboard, but continued to stare at his lap. Avoiding to make eye contact with anybody.

Mustang took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Well I better get going." He looked at Hughes and Gracia. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure" Gracia said with a smile. She turned to Winry and Pinaco. "Our home is open if you have no where to stay."

"We where just going to stay at the hotel a block from here. Our stuff is already there." Pinaco turned to Winry, who was at Edward's left side. Winry was wraped in Edward's arm, and leaning up against him asleep. "Besides, I think Winry is going to sleep here with the boys" Pinaco said with a grin. She leaned down a little, to see under Ed's bangs, and saw that he had fallen asleep as well.

"I'll drive you there. It's not safe to be walking on your own at night." Mustang said standing up.

Pinaco was shocked at first but she then realized, that he was just being nice because her adopted grandson is in the hospital. "Thank you, Colonal."

"Well, we better get going then. I'll be by later tomorrow, to check up on him, Al." Mustang said looking at him. Al nodded.

Gracia picked up Elicia and put her on her waist. Hughes looked at Edward and Winry. _She'll make you a fine wife some day._ He smiled at the two and followed everyone out the door.

**Tell me what you guys thought, in the box below!**

**I must now retire to my bed and...start typing the next chapter, cause im a loner and have nothing better to do! Yay me!**

**The next chapter will be posted next Saturday! I hope to see you guys there!**

**As for **_**"Just a Week"**_**, I just resently moved, so I have to find the Hunger Games book so I can start working on the next chapter. Yes, I know, I just said start.**

**First to review gets a favorite and a shout out! See you guys at the next chapter!**


	2. The Deal With Truth

**Shout out to BluezebraAFHS for being the first one to review the first chapter!z :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did but I dont!**

Chapter two

_"The Deal with Truth"_

_Edward reached and clapped his hands. "Im sorry" He said as tears filled his eyes. He then quickly put his flesh hand on his automail wrist, causing the hand to detach from the rest of the arm._

_He thought he heard his brother scream as he fell but he wasnt positive. He slamed into the side of the cliff leaving him dazed. His vision was suddenly clouded by water. He fought to stay up but his automail was pulling him down. His red coat slipped off of him and rised to the surface. His lungs started burning, he didnt know how much longer he had. He saw someone swimming across the top of the water. He reached for the person. This caused his automail leg to come into the light and it glimmered in the sunlight. The person saw this and dove under the water. He blacked out._

_Edward apeared infront of the gate. "What? No, I didnt even preform human transmutation!"_

_"Stop complaining."_

_Edward froze. He knows that voice. Its the voice that has haunted him through all of these years. Truth. Edward quickly turned around._

_"Shocked? I thought even _you_ would know what is going on." Truth said standing up. Edward's eyes grew wide in thought. They grew even wider when reality slapped him in the face. "No! Its not true! I cant be dead!" Edward shouted at him._

_"Here. I'll make a deal with you." _

_"I'm listening" Edward said crossing his arms._

_"You can go on living your fragile life, _if_ that when you die you will not be able to rest in peice. You shall wonder Amestris as a ghost. You will be stuck like that for as long as I believe is neccesary."_

_Edward looked at the ground for a moment. He looked back up at him and walked so he was standing right infront of him. "Deal" He held out his hand. Truth shook hands with him. "I'll see you then, Edward Elric." Truth faded away._

_"Clear!" Edward felt his body jolt. He then felt two fingers being pressed into the side of his neck. "We've got pulse!"_

Edward slowly opened his eyes. He saw Al sitting in the corner of the room, reading. He felt someone at his side and turned his head. He blushed when he saw Winry curled up at his side and his arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Brother." Al said putting down his book. He saw him looking at Winry. He chuckled. "The nurse couldnt find a cot for her to sleep in so she said it was alright that she slept in the same bed as you." Al said standing up. "You did say that she was the love of you life" Al said with a teasing grin in his voice.

Edward turned a deep scarlet and turned to Al. "I didnt mean it!" He said shaking his head back and forth.

"Then why are you holding her around the waist" Al said, with his head tilted to the side a little bit, finding it fun to tease his brother about Winry.

Edward quickly let go of Winry and scooted over a little bit, turning a wine red color. "Shut up, Al" Ed said pouting.

Al couldnt help it anymore and started a full hearted, armour shaking laugh.

Ed thought back to the deal that he made with Truth. _Atleast I can watch over him when I die._

Winry's eyes opened to the sound of Al's laughter. "MmmMmph, did I miss something?"

Edward quickly looked over to Winry. "No! No! Your fine!" Ed studderd.

"What ever you say alchemy freak." Winry said sitting up.

"Shut up, you gear head." Edward said pouting. "Speaking of which." He said turning to Winry again. "Dont you have a job to do?"

"Oh yeah!" She jumped to her feet and put the white sack on Edward's bed. She deflated. "Wait, I cant do anything with out my tools."

"Oh no worries, Granny dropped your tool box off earlier." Al said picking it up off the floor and placing it beside her.

Winry lit up again. "Yay!" She ran over to the other side of the room, with a sparkle trail following her. She grabbed an end table and put it beside Edward's bedside.

_TWO HOURS LATER BECAUSE AUTOMAIL CONNECTIONS ARE BORING!_

"Alright! Your all set!" Winry said with a smile.

Edward sat up and started rolling his shoulder, which lead to his chest hurting, which lead to a lot of coughing.

Winry went to the other side of the room and grabbed some paper towels and came back beside Edward's bed. "Let me see you hand, Ed" Winry said holding out her hand.

Edward turned a very slight pink and held his hand to Winry.

Winry turned his hand over and wiped all the blood off of his hand. "Did they tell you when you were going to have your surgery?"

Al tensed. "What surgery?" He asked with his hands up to his chest.

Ed smiled at Al, a fake smile, but still a smile none the less. "How else are they going to get the tumor out of my lungs, Al?"

"So they are going to cut you open and dig around in your lungs?! How does that solve anything?!"

Winry coverd her eyes with her hand. "Al, your making this a lot more complicated than it actually is."

Edward held his hand in the air with his index finger pointing up. "Not only that, you are actually realy freaking me out." Edward put his hand down. "But," He turned back to Winry. "I dont recall them saying anything about when it was."

"Ah" Winry said looking back to Ed." Well, I'm no expert about this but, first they have to see if the tumor is cancerous or not. Then, they have the surgery, but that can take up to 2 months **[1]**."

"2 months?! Why the hell does it take that long?!" Edward said standing up, only to fall back down coughing, for the second time in the span of 7 minutes.

Winry got another paper towel off the roll and wiped Edward's hand again. She looked at his face and saw that he hand some blood on the corner of his mouth. She wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with the corner of the paper towel.

Edward got out of his little shocked mode and tried to stand up again, this time a bit slower. "I wont be in here for that amount of time will I?" He asked leaning up against the bed for support.

"No silly. Your just going to have to take it easy until then. Or is that not possible for Edward Elric?" She asked with a sly smile.

Edward turned a little pink. "Of course it is!"

Winry laughed.

Lt. Ross steped in. "Sir" She said with a salute.

Edward turned to her.

She dropped the salute."Colonal Mustang is here, hesays he needs to talk to you alone"

Edward nodded.

Winry and Al walked out of the room with Ross in tow and Mustang walked in.

"What's up Colonal?" Ed asked sitting back down on the bed.

"I need to tell you something that you are not going to like." Mustang said walking up next to the bed.

"I've probably seen and heard worse." Edward said facing Mustang now.

Mustang sighed. "Fullmetal, King Bradley sent me to tell you that if anything goes wrong with your surgery, that you will be immedietly discharged from the military for medical reasons." He said trying to keep as strait a face as posible.

Ed was speachless. "Wh-what? HE CANT JUST GO AND DO THAT! NOT AFTER ALL I'VE DONE AND EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Fullmetal-"

"No! Its not right! He cant just go and do this to me! To _us_! I _have_ to be able to find a way to get Al's body back!"

"You think I dont know this?!" Mustang yelled finally losing his temper.

Edward put his hands on his ears and looked down with wide eyes. "This cant be happening. I...havent I...havent _we_ been through enough already?" He said as he started to tremble.

"Fullmetal get a hold of yourself" Mustang scolded.

Edward looked at him.

"You know I wont let that happen, and if it does happen I will still give you the leads that you need to find a way to get your bodies back to normal."

Edward's eyes filled with a look of graditude.

Mustang smiled softly. "Thats all, Fullmetal." He said turning to walk out.

_**Thud**_

Mustang stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to see Edward Elric, the child prodigy, The Hero of the People, the puppy of the dogs of the military, laying on the ground having a seizure.

_**To be continued...**_

**[1]: I did my research so all symptoms and time lengths that you see are ****100% true.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Thank you to all those who reveiwed the last chapter and to all those who have favorited or are following this story! I love you all and I will see you when I post the next chapter! **

_**Next chapter will be posted April 26th.**_


	3. The New Situation

**Special shout out to xXEms223Xx for being the first one to review the last chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or any of the characters involved in this story...except the nurse she's mine X) If I did I wouldnt be sitting on a bed in a shitty ass trailor...or in America. I would be living it up in Japan probably living in some technoligically inhansed mansion XD**

**Anways...Enjoy!**

He turned to see Edward Elric, the child prodigy, The Hero of the People, the puppy of the dogs of the military, laying on the ground having a seizure.

His eyes widened out of horror and panic. He busted through the door.

"I NEED SOMEONE IN HERE NOW! THIS BOY IS HAVING A SEIZURE!" Everyone went into immediate panic. The nurse took off down the hall to find the closest doctor, Al and Winry tore into the room followed surprisingly by Lt. Ross and Sargent Brosh.

Mustang ran back in followed by the nurse and a doctor.

The doctor looked at everyone so close to him. "Give him some room dammit!" Everyone backed away from him. "You in the armour, push the bed away from him. We dont need him hitting it by mistake." Al pushed the bed away.

"Nurse Nancy, help me get him on his side" The doctor commanded seeing that Ed was starting to foam at the mouth. Nurse Nancy took Edward's thighs and the doctor took him by the shoulder and they slowly turned him onto his side. " Alright, Colonal Mustang keep an eye on your watch. We need to see how long this lasts, if it lasts longer than 5 minutes we will have to force it to stop."

Mustang pulled out his pocket watch and watched the time tick by.

"How long ago did this start?"

"About 2 minutes"

The doctor sighed. He started to hear sniffiling. He looked up to see Winry crying. "Dont worrie dear, he'll be fine." He said with a smile. She smiled a wet smile.

"3 minute mark" Mustang said looking up.

Everyone looked back to Edward, except Nancy and Al because they never took their eyes off him. Edward's shaking started to slow down until it was an ocasional twich, and then it stoped.

"Nancy, go get a rag" The doctor said looking up at her.

She nodded and walked out. Then came back in 5 seconds later. She handed the rag to him. He took the rag and wiped the foam off of Edward's mouth. Nancy took the rag back and threw it away.

The doctor put his hand on Edward's flesh shoulder. "Nancy what's his name?"

"Edward, sir, Edward Elric"

"You dont say." He said with a smile. He turned back to Edward. "Edward? Edward do you hear me?"

Edward gave a sloppy nodd. Winry put her hands on her mouth and smiled, with more tears comming to her eyes. Al put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know your tired and probably confused, but I need you to listen to me, alright?" The doctor told Edward with his grip getting a bit firmer.

Edward gave another sloppy nodd.

"Ok, we are going to put you back up on the bed. I cant have you sleeping on the floor, ok?" Again, he gave a sloppy nodd.

"Ok. Armour, I need you tomove the bed back over here." Al let go of Winry and pulled the bed back over. "Alright, Nancy get the boys feet. I'll get his shoulders." They grabbed Edward by the shoulders and legs. "Alright Edward, we are going to lift you up now and put you on the bed. Do you understand?" Again, Edward gave a sloppy nodd. They lifted him up into the air and set him on the bed. Edward moaned.

"Ok Edward. I have to have you lay on your side, so you can have a clear airway" Again, a sloppy nodd. The doctor, with the help of Nancy, slowly positioned Ed on his side. Edward grunted in result. "Ok, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I have to go through some possibilities that could have caused his seizure."

When he was thanked he left, soon followed by Nancy. Then, after about half an hour Mustang left to go tell Hughes, he also had to go back to work.

Winry was sitting on the bed stroking Ed's golden hair. While Alphonse was sitting next to the bed on his stool.

It was very clear that Edward was in a deep sleep. He was breathing through his nose instead of his mouth and he had a very peaceful look on his face, along with a small smile.

Winry smiled. "I dont know what he is dreaming about, but it seems like it has finally put him at peace. For now anyway." She said continuing to stroke his hair. She grew a confused look. She ran her fingers back over a spot on his head. "Hm?"

"What is it, Winry?" Al said looking at her now.

"He's got a really hard goose egg here on his head. By the way it feels it was bleeding at one point too." She got a little closer and moved as much of his hair out of the way as possible. "Yeah that's definatly a goose egg. Did he hit his head on anything?"

"Um.." Al's thoughts drifted back to when Ed fell of the cliff. _"Its possible that brother hit his head under water.."_ Al sighed. "Ok you know that how brother reacted last night when I was going to tell you why he detached the hand right?" Winry nodded. "He didnt want me to tell you because he was dangiling over a cliff...Colonal had a hold of his hand trying to pull him back up. When the Colonal started slipping in the mud, we all grabed a hold of him so he wouldnt fall..." Al paused for a moment."Thats when we started sliping to. Before we knew it brother had disconected his hand and fell into the river. Im guessing he did it because he was scared that if we held on any longer we would all topple over, so he would rather it had been ust him instead of all of us."

While Winry was listening to this she was looking down at Edward.

"He didnt hit his head on the cliff side on the way down..but that dosnt mean that it didnt while he was under water." Al said looking at Winry. Winry looked back to Al.

"Yeah.."

"Didnt you say that I didnt want you to tell her?"

Al and Winry froze. They looked back down to Ed and saw that his eyes were open with a frown on his face now, instead of the faint smile.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Hey when did I fall asleep? I thought I was talking to The Colonal about..." Ed trailed off.

"You dont remember?" Al asked shocked.

"Its common for people who have a seizure to not remember it afterwards." Winry explained looking at Al.

Edward shot up. "I had a what?!" Then just like allways, the yelling made his chest hurt, which resulted in coughing.

Al handed Winry the paper towels. Winry ripped a sheet off and took Edward's hand. She then started to whipe all of the blood off. "Yes, I know, we were all as shocked as you are. Acording to Colonal Mustang, he was turned to the door about to leave when he heard a thud. He said he turned to see you on the floor having a seizure. Right now Doctor Hotham **[1]** is looking over possibilities that could have caused the seizure." She looked into his gloomy golden eyes. He stared strait back into her blue eyes. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was staring down at his lap.

Edward sighed.

"Hey wait a minute." Al said suddenly. Winry and Edward looked at him. "What were you saying earlier about what you and the Colonal were talking about?"

Edward swallowed thickly. "Well..um.." Just then there was a knock at the door and Lt. Ross walked in. "Oh, hello sir, I thought you were stil asleep."

Edward smiled. "I thought I said you didnt have to kiss up to me. That also means you dont have to call me sir or major or anything." He said with a chuckle.

Ross smiled. "Right"She paused. "Oh right. I was wondering if I could send in Lt. Colonal Hughes and his wife and daughter.

Edward smiled even brighter. "Yeah go ahead and let them in." Ross walked out with a nodd and a smile.

Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia walked in. "Oh, Edward we didnt think you were awake yet." Gracia said with a shocked look on her face.

Hughes grined. "Well he did wake up not even a minute after his anesthetic was shut off" Hughes laughed.

Next thing everyone knew Elicia was running at the bed and then ontop of it in a blink of an eye, hugging Edward.

Edward laughed. "Hi Elicia. Did you miss me or something?" He said with a smile.

Elicia looked up at him with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Edward looked down at her with a shocked expression. "Elicia what's wrong? What are you crying for?"

"Mommy said that you had a seizure, little big brother **[2]**"

Edward looked at Gracia and Hughes. "How did you guys know? I don't remember you guys being there."

"Oh," Gracia smiled."Roy called us. "He acctually called soon after it happened, but we were only just now able to get here." She said with a smile still on here face.

"Ok, that makes more sense." Ed said with a smile.

"Brother...are you going to answer me or not?"

Ed turned to Al. "Um..do you..um think it could wait..uh yeah, do you think it could wait until they leave?"

"Brother.._now_." Al said stubbernly crossing his arms.

"What's this about?" Hughes asked.

"Al asked Ed what he was saying earlier about what Mustang said to him. Then you guys walked in and now he is kinda putting it off." Winry asked turned to the couple.

"Then I guess that means he told you." Hughes said looked at Ed. Ed suddenly looked realy depressed. "He called me right after the Fuhrer told him. He actually asked _me_ what _he_ should do" Hughes said with a victory grin.

"Ok, Hughes, sense brother refuses to share, would you mind sharing with us?"

"Im not refusing!" Ed shouted at Al. Al looked at Edward. "I..I just cant say it.." Edward turned to Hughes. "So could you please say it for me?"

Hughes sighed."The Fuhrer told Mustang to tell Edward that...if something goes wrong with his surgery that...he would be immedietly discharged from the military.." Hughes said trying not to make eye contact with Al or Ed.

"Wha-what? Can...can he even do that?!" Al said furious.

"Al he is the ruler of this country...he can do whatever he wants." Ed said looking at his lap.

"But..but not after everything we've been through!"

Ed looked as if he just wanted to vanish into thin air where he was. Edward took a deep breath and slid over to the side of the bed. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed paused at the door. He then opened it and started walking down the hallway.

Winry ran out into the hallway. "Ed!"

Ed ignored her and continued walking.

Al ran up beside Winry. "Brother! Where are you going?!"

Ed seemed to pick up his pace at the sound of Al's voice.

Winry and Al looked at eachother and then back down the hallway. They both started running down the hallway when they remembered that Ed is stressed and that he smokes. But sense he was resently diagnosed with lung cancer he isnt supposed to smoke until the nurse or a doctor gives him a cigerett. They just hadn't told him.

_**15 minutes later**_

They found Ed on the roof but sadly, he did have a cigerett.

Ed took adrag on the cigerett and let with smoke come out of his mouth. Then blew the rest out of his nose. "I'm truly sorry Al. If I wouldnt have started on these stupid things none of this would be happening" Ed said turning his head half way around.

"Brother, it's not your fault." Al said taking a step forward.

Edward turned around all the way. "Yes it is!" Ed pulled a pack of cigeretts out of the pocket of his pants. "Do you know where I got these?! Do you want to know how desperate I was?! I was so desperate I took them right out of some ladies purse on the way up here! Al, I dont even feel gulty about it!"

Al was so in shock that he took the step back that he took earlier.

Ed gritted his teeth and turned around sharply. He then proceded to throw the pack of cigerettes and the lit one he had over the edge of the railing. He then feel to his knees a few seconds later.

Ed looked down at his lap. "Why am I such a fool?" He said with his shoulders starting to shake.

It wasnt until Ed had started to rub his shoulder port that they saw the rain clouds above them. The wind started to pick up. Then it started a slight drizzle.

"Ed, I think we should go inside." Winry called to him. It started to rain a little harder and lightning struck in the distance.

"Ed! We are to vulnerable up here! We need to go inside, _now_!" Winry called even louder.

Edward continued to sit on his knees by the railing.

Lightning struck the building next to them.

"Edward! Please listen to me!" Edward continued to ignore her.

Her and Al exchanged glances and Al nodded. Al walked up to his brother. He put a hand on his shoulder and Edward fell over. He was unconscious. "Brother!"

**Ok befre anyone gets angry, I'm ending it on a new symptom everytime..if you havn't noticed yet. Except the first chapter. But, if someone can guess what is wrong with Edward **_**before**_** it's said they will get a follow,favorite, and a shoutout. If Iv'e already favorited you then yu willget a follw and a shut out. But, I wnt actually say if what they said those who guess and got it wrong will have to wait and find out through the story! Muhaha! XD**

**[1]- It's still the same doctor as before, they just figured out his name before Roy left.**

**[2]- Ok guys, correct me if im wrong. Was it Elicia who called Ed this or was it Nina? I get the nicknames mixed up alot. The only ones I dont get mixed up on are for are Ed's military nick names, his nickname from Winry, and the one he gave Winry. Well, and of course Envy's nickname for Ed.**

**Ok people. If anyone who reads this is good at photoshop or drawing on paint or something. I'm in need of an actual cover for this story. So with your reveiw say something about it and send it to me via email or on my devientart account. I'll send details to those who need it. **

**So, see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. New Finding

**Shout out to BluezebraAFHS for the first reveiw!**

**Hey guys! I can't beleive I have 5 favorites and 10 followers now! I honestly thought I wasn't going to get anything with this story X)**

**Ok so last chapter I was told by someone that I needed to work on my grammar. I try I promise! From here on I'm going to have my brother or my mom to go through here and spell check; sense the program I use doesn't have spell check, which sucks. I also re-read my last chapter and noticed that whenever there was an **_**o**_** it was missing, that was because my **_**o**_** key was kinda broken, but I fixed it. So, that shouldnt be a problem anymore.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Doctor Hotham and Nurse Nancy...for now. **

**Chapter 4 **

_"I'm Fine"_

(Edward's POV)

_I woke up and I was in a field, It was covered in some type of purple and yellow flowers. I sat up and looked around. I saw my house in the distance. I looked at my self, but I was still 15. I stood and started to walk to my house. Which then quickly turned into a run, I don't know why but I felt the need to run._

_"Mom!" Ok I have know clue why I said that._

_"There's my little man" I heard my mother say. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mother, my beloved mother, was standing infront of me. Her cheasnut hair blowing in the wind. Her apron was covered in dirt..I guess she was working in the garden._

_I felt myself start walking up to her. When I had almost reached her I held my hand out infront of me. She grew a confused look._

_"What's wrong little man?" A lump formed in my throat. I reached her and my hand touched her soft cheek. I then realized that my hand was flesh, my_ right_ hand._

_I drew back my hand and stared at it._

_"Edward?" My mother reached out and put her hand on mine. "Did you forget sweatheart?" I looked up to her. Her eyes were filled with confusion._

_"You got Alphonse his body back, with him you got back your right arm. You boys then came back to Resembol, Alphonse had used his life force to bring me back from the gate. You then tried to do the same for him. But you lost your alchemy in the process and were unable to do so._

_My eyes widend. "He- He what?" I backed away._

_My mother grinned a very familier, toothy grin. "That's the law of equivilent exchange. Correct, young alchemist?" My mother then shifted into the form of Truth. Then, the background changed into a white void. "For your stupid choice of smoking you gained lung cancer. That lung cancer lead to obvious surgery. That surgery led to a mishap, that caused you to have to pull around an oxygen tank everywhere you went. That, my young alchemist, led to you getting discharged from the military, then that will lead to you going into depression. You will refuse to talk to anyone and eventualy everyone will lose hope, and give up on you. You will be forgoten and then die alone. Even your brother will leave you."_

_"Well that's not going to happen! I won't let it happen! Never! My family, blood or not, is all I have left! I have to be there for them! I have to be able to protect them!" I pointed a finger at him. "Expecialy from monsters like you!"_

_"Hey now, if isn't wasn't for me you would be in there." He then pointed at the gate behind me. "Now if you are going to be like that, I could always take it all back and send you on your way." He paused thinking. "Infact I'm going to...goodbye Edward Elric."_

_The gate behind me opened and dragged me in. Everything faded to blackness when I heard myself screaming. _

(Third Person)

Edward shot strait up in the hospital bed. He then looked around. _"Wait I didn't go back to the room. I should still be outside." _He put his left arm to his forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"Yes, he's right in here." Nancy opened the door and beind her was Al, Winry, Mustang, Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia.

Edward turned his head and stared at everyone. The sudden turn caused an extremely painful headache on Ed's part. He closed his eyes tightly, and grabed his head.

"Oh my! Sir are you alright?" Nancy said running to his bedside and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My," He groaned in pain. "head."

Winry walked over and put her hand on his. "I saw that he had a really bad lump on his head. With the seizure and passing out...do you think it's possible that he could have a brain bleed?"

"We'll have to run some tests to check your theory Ms. Rockbell. I'll go get Doctor Hotham, then we will run an MRI or a CT scan." She turned to Winry."Ms. Rockbell, keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happens." She then turned and jogged out the door.

"Ok guys, no body touch his head. Got it?" She turned to look at everyone. They all nodded. "Good."

"Edward, look at me. Focus on something other than the pain in your head." Edward opened his eyes and everyone could see how much pain he was in, just by the strained look in his eyes.

"Edward just focus on the features of my face"

Edward grunted. "Win..this is stupid" He said through gritted teeth.

"Just do it! It's only until Nurse Nancy gets back with Doctor Hotham"

Edward sighed then nodded.

"What color are my eyes, Edward?"

Ed closed his eyes tightly and stiffend. "Crystal blue" He said through gritted teeth.

"What about my hair?"

He relaxed a little but kept his eyes closed. "A soft blonde color."

Nurse Nancy came back in with Doctor Hotham hot on her trail. Doctor Hotham pushed passed her and went strait up to Edward's bed. He motioned for Winry to get off the bed. She stood up and got off the bed.

"Ok Edward, we are just going to take your bed so we don't have to move you more than once. So, if you could please lay back for me, we will be on our way."

Edward nodded and slowly layed back onto his back.

"Alright, Nurse can you unhook his bed from the wall?" Nancy walked over to the bed and unhooked the bed from the wall. Nancy looked over to Winry and Al. "Ms. Rockbell, Alphonse, are you comming along? They both nodded.

"Alright, lets go." Nurse Nancy pulled the bars up on the side of the bed. "I'm going to need you three men to help me push." Hughes, Mustang, and Al nodded.

Hughes and Mustang got on the right side of the bed and Al was on the left. Winry was beside Al, up by Ed's head, and was holding Edward's hand. Elicia was on the bed next to Edward's left shoulder, while Gracia was next to Hughes.

Doctor Hotham opened both doors to the room and they started to roll Edward's bed down the hall.

Soon they reached where they needed to be.

They pushed the bed right up to the MRI machine.

"Alright, Edward we are going to put you on the table, ok?" Nancy asked very polite like. Doctor Hotham rolled his eyes.

Edward glared at Doctor Hotham. "Roll your eyes again, I dare you."

Doctor Hotham looked down at him with a challenging look. He then proceded to pick Edward up and then, almost literally, threw Edward onto the MRI table. Edward arched his back and opened his mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out.

Winry was being held back by Al so she didnt knock the man sensless. But before anyone could do anything to stop him, Mustang had the man by the collar and was holding him up against the wall. "Would you like to try that again, old man? You lay another _hand_ on that boy and I will have you in the central prison for the rest of your life before you can even _blink_!" Mustang yelled into his face, very tempted to burn the man to death.

"...Colonal" Mustang's eyes went wide in shock as he felt someone on his arm. He turned his head to see Edward holding his arm, though he looked like he was about to fall over.

Edward breathed in a breath of air. "He's.." Edward cringed. "He's not worth it."

Mustang dropped Doctor Hotham and grabbed onto Edward just as he started to fall over. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Edward looked up at him with a grin. "I've been told"

Mustang smiled at him.

Ed felt an arm tuck under his arm pit. He turned to see Hughes beside him. "Let's get you on the table."

Mustang looked at Nancy. "Do you know how to run this?"

Nancy smiled and nodded. Mustang nodded with a smirk. Then, he and Hughes walked Edward back over to the table and layed him down.

"Ok sorry, but nobody can be in this room. So, if everyone could follow me into the other room. Oh yes, Edward there is a panic button if you start to feel sick or to claustrophobic" Nancy said looking over to Edward. All he did was nodd. Mustang and Hughes grabbed Doctor Hotham and Gracia, Elicia, Winry, and Al followed Nancy out the door.

The table slowly slid into the tunnel of the MRI machine.

_**With Nancy and the others.**_

"Ok the first picture is comming through." Nancy looked at the monitor. "Oh my..." She turned to the others. "This boy has a very severe brain hemorrhage" **[1]**

**[1]**: This is just a fancy term for a brain bleed.

So! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I honestly don't know where that dream came from, my fingers just sorta grew a mind of there own and typed it XD

A special thanks to my brother Alex for spell checking this chapter! (He said the only way he would do it is if he got a special thanks at the bottom XD)

Again, I'm in need for a cover for this story, and I really want it to be made by one of my serius readers. If you need details of how to get it to me just ask and I'll give!

Next chapter will be posted 5/10/14! I hope to see you there! :D


	5. I Have an Excuse!

**Yes, I know I'm late and this isn't even a chapter. Being honest I am sick and have been sick sense I posted the last chapter. Also, to top it all off I have a minor case of writers block...yeah.**

**I'm getting over being sick but like I said I have writers block. Now, what I'm trying to say is I want my serious readers to give me ideas or what not. We'll see if thatcan get my head going.**

**Until then I will probably do a 5 chapter (or longer) long reader insert, and a 20 chapter long (or longer) self insert. **

**Oh, as for Just a Week. I've lost the will to do it along with The Look Alikes. I'll be deleting them next week if I don't get them adopted.**

**See you guys soon! Hopefuly!**

**-JazmineElric**


End file.
